No Doubt, He's Idiot
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: This is the rewrite to "What the hell". Mako,Korra, Bolin and Asami go on Jerry Springer to tell a secret.But what happens if Asami is still not over Mako? What will happen to Korra and Mako? Makorra, Bosami, past Lizin.
1. Chapter 1

Mako made a mistake, okay maybe two, okay fine three huge mistakes he wishes he could take back from his life. The first was sleeping with his ex-girlfriend while she was with his brother. The second was telling his ex that he loved her and wish that they never broken up. The biggest mistake that he ever made was not telling his girlfriend and is using national television to try to win her back or look like a bigger jerk then he already was. Then the producer of the show told him it was time to go on stage. To the young fire bender it was like he told him it was time to make an ass out of his-self.

He got up and walked onto the stage set up with two brown chairs in front of an audience that will hate him later. The amber eyed boy looked around to find the air bending master and chief of police sitting in the middle waiting for the hell to start. Things will pop off, Mako already knows it and if he gets slapped or punch, or both he needs it. Mako hopes and prays that Korra will forgive him and put all of this behind her; but he is thinking about Korra, the avatar, a tough girl that's not very forgiving unless she needed to. He put his head down trying to think of away think to tell her why he did it, but then the audience started to yell out a name that he knows very well.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" they yelled over and over.

She hopped that he'll come back to her and not go to the avatar. After their break up, she still had feelings for him. She thinks that it was right for them to have sex and she really doesn't care about what the audience thinks about her. They can call her a slut or whore all they want, but in her mind it was right and she thinks that he wants to be with her. Asami was very happy when he told her that he loved her and yes, the non-bender told him that she loved him too. Asami didn't want Bolin, he wasn't a man like the fire bender; he was like a little boy with boyish hair and everything that a little boy has, well Mako had everything that a man had. The non-bender hopes that Korra will take the hint that Mako wants to be with her, and that she needs to get lost somewhere.

In the audience was the air bending master and chief of police eating popcorn and drinking some Cola that they brought in. Tenzin was the first to spot Mako on the stage then followed Lin; they both looked at the boy before turning their heads away from him, it was like the relationship that they use to have, but taking out the national television to tell her that he was out of love with her. Lin closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that was about to come out of her green eyes. She was here Korra and that was it, she was not here to think about her undying love for the man sitting next to her.

Then a tear slipped from her left eye before she had a chance to open her eyes. She wiped it away before Tenzin could see, but sadly she didn't know that he saw and started to feel hate in his body. The air bender knows what she's thinking about and feels he's the cause of all of this. Then people started to get up and scream the name that made the earth bender eyes open with happiness, Lin then too, stood and yelled out the host's name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the show. Today my guest say that their ex. need to find someone new. Welcome Mako, he says that his ex is completely crazy. What's going on?" Jerry asked.

"Well, I have an ex named Asami and we had sex. I'm here because I need to tell my girlfriend, Korra, that I'm sorry and that I still love her." Mako said.

"Okay, what lead you and Asami to have sex?"

* * *

***Flashback***

**Mako walked up in to the Sato's house and sighed before knocking on the door. The fire bender hasn't seen Asami since their breakup and really wanted to see her and talk to someone. Korra was in the fire nation doing something with the new fire lord and fire lady, then after that she had to see the earth king so that means he wont see her in a while. Bolin was training the new pro-benders and chief Beifong give him a day off.**

**The door flew open with the raven head beauty standing there in a green sun dress with black flats. She smiled at the boy standing there with his mouth open.**

"**Hey Sami." Mako said. Asami smiled at the nickname that he give her when they were dating. She moved out the way so that he could walked into the home.**

"**What brings you here?" the green eyed girl asked.**

"**Korra's in the fire nation and Bolin is training the new pro-benders. What's been up with you?" the boy asked.**

"**Working on the airplanes and upgrading the cars." **

"**Cool, I want to see the airplane."**

"**Kay, follow me." Asami lead him though the small space where they keep all the models for new things. As they were walking, Asami's foot tripped over her other foot which almost made her fall. Mako caught her arm, but it only made him fall, but he landed under her and their faces were close that they kissed. The bender didn't pull away, but deepen the kiss.**

**The next morning Mako woke up with clothes every where and a huge pool of regret all over his face as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him.**

***End of flashback***

* * *

"Okay, I see. While Korra's outside the studio and hasn't hear any of this. Come on out Korra." Jerry said. The audience started to clap as the young avatar made her way out on stage and took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Hi Korra, welcome to the show. Do you know why you're here?" the host asked.

"No I don't." the water bender replied.

"Mako do you have something to tell Korra?" He turned to face the woman that might dump him after this and he may get slapped, but it's better then hiding it from her for ever.

"Korra, when you went to the fire nation, I went over to Asami's house and she showed me a model and she tripped so I caught her and we kissed." Mako said.


	3. Chapter 3

"And we also happened to have sex." he finished off before looking up at Korra. She never been so hurt in her whole life then when they took her away from her family. The boy, no better yet man she loved with all her life cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend. The young water bender snapped, but in away no one thought she would; but rising her right hand, she slapped the fire bender across his face leaving her hand mark and hearing a hiss from him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Mako?" Korra said with tears in her blue eyes.

"Korra, I'm really sorry." the boy said while standing, and trying to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me. Why did you have sex with your ex-girlfriend? You do know what ex means right?" she asked as she moved away from him and hands on her hips.

"It wasn't like I walked up to her house and just had sex with her. She tripped I caught her and then that's when we kissed."

"Why didn't you pull away? Even a ten year old knows that." she snapped at him.

"Okay, let's take this to break." Jerry said into a camera and the audience went crazy as the camera went to them.

Backstage the avatar sat in a chair and let the tears fall freely from her face. She never felt this much pain in her life, other then the time she lost Naga. Korra held her face in her hand as the tears continued to fall from her eyes and onto her hands.

Korra could do better with out him anyway. If Asami wanted him she could have him for all she cares; and if he gets STDs then it's his problem.

When she moved her hands from her face she saw to parts of shoes that looked familiar to her.

**Who do you think it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Asami's shoes. The one person that might really piss her off even more then she already did. Korra looked up to see the non-bender smirking at her with arms crossed and all.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I hope you know to stay away from him."

"What are you talking about, dumb ass?"

"You see what Mako didn't tell you is that he said he loved me and wished we never broke up. He also told me that he never really loved you, he was only dating you to get back at me." Asami told her. The water bender didn't believe one word that she said. She just lying, just lying, she told herself over and over again.

"And by the way, it was great." the non-bender said before walking away, but only to be stopped at the sound of Korra's voice behind her.

"I bet it was. What was Mako your 4th or 400th?" Korra shot at her. The green eyed girl turned around slowly to see the avatar crossing her arms and with a smirk on her lips.

"You see Asami what I didn't tell you was that were on national television and your going to look like a stupid dumb ass slut that can't play her cards right." the avatar said this as she walked closer and closer to Asami, who was backed up against the wall. The next few words made the non-bender face fall.

"I know how to play my cards right to make anyone look stupid." With that the blue eyed girl walked away leaving a scared Asami behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami was shocked, scared and everything in between. She really didn't feel bad for Korra and if she had to fight for Mako that's is what she'll do. The non-bender walked away not knowing that Mako had heard the whole talk between her and the avatar. So what he said he loved her, it doesn't mean he meant it and he never was dating Korra to get back with Asami. The young fire bender walked away trying to think of away to explain to already pissed off avatar that he told his ex that he loved her.

The two benders were as shocked as the rest of the audience. Lin started to laugh so hard that she had to hold on to Tenzin before she fell out her seat. The air bender looked at the police chief before smiling at her child like behavior. The earth bender finally pulled her self together she looked at the man next to her before saying:

"I was laughing because I knew she was going to slap him and she might beat Asami's ass. I really hope she does."

"So, if she doesn't?" Tenzin asked.

"Then she'll do it at the Island."

"Your crazy." the man told her.

"I know." she said smiling.

The fire bender was trying to find his girlfriend but happen to run into Asami.

"Hey baby." she said.

"I'm not your baby and have you seen Korra?" the boy asked.

"No, but answer this one question; why did we break up?" the girl asked.

"I told you I love Korra and that you need better than me."

"But we were perfect for each other."

"Asami, stop with the drama, we're not in high school." Mako told her walking away; but then the non-bender pulled his arms back and kissed him. It was kind of hard for Mako to get away but as soon as he hear footsteps, they broke the kiss to find a even more pissed off avatar. The bender was going to explain until the water bender said something that he find his-self broken from.

"We are over and your little slut over there can have you." Then Asami walked over the Korra smirking with evil eyes.

"I told you I'll get him back from you and now my job is complete. Thank you" the non-bender said but never leaving Korra's face. Then the producer of the show came back to tell Mako and Korra to come back on stage. The water bender walked right passed the bender and non-bender with anger still on her face.

"_If the slut wants to play than I'll play."_ Korra though.

**There is about to be a fight happening. Don't worry I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

She was dead. That was all Mako could think of when he sat next to his girlfriend. Never in his time of knowing Korra, could he have seen her that pissed off. She wasn't the one to fight over simple stuff like a guy or anything like that because she finds it stupid and childish; but at this point she doesn't care, she is going to kill Asami in front of the world and not give a damn. Although he believe that the non-bender really care, but sooner or later after the show she would care.

"Korra, I just wanted to tell you even though you're not going to accept my apology, that I'm sorry." Mako said.

"I really don't want your damn apology." Korra said without looking at him. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to his apology or listen to anything he or Asami had to say.

* * *

The show had started again and Jerry told everyone that Asami was now coming out to the stage and the audience started to boo her as she walked out. What no one knew that the avatar had came up behind her and pulled the chick's hair, which dragged the non-bender down. Of course the green eyed girl tried to fight back, but it just didn't work.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" said the bell of the sound person. The audience started to yell the host's name while Lin was to busying laugh at the non-bender trying to fight back. After awhile two giant securities named Steve Wilkos and the other Bob, had broke the two girls up. It didn't take long before the raven hair girl wanted to fight again, but the security held her back.

"Okay, well Asami welcome to the show." Jerry said to her.

"Hi Jerry."

"Okay, so it says here that you and Mako slept together and that you want to get back together with him?" the host asked. Everyone waited for her answer…..

* * *

**What's going to be Asami's answer? I'm sorry that I haven't updated :P, but I had step practice. So, sorry :P**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes Jerry, I do want him back and really don't care if people call me a slut." Asami said proudly.

"Well, once a slut always a slut." Korra said. The audince started to laugh and yell 'Slut' over and over again to the non-bender. Deep in her mind it really did hurt when people called her names like that; she never wanted to be like that but it was a chance to get her first boyfriend and lover back. Plus, the avatar is wrong, Mako was her first and her only. But what if she got pregnant? What will happen between her and Mako? What will happen between her and Bolin?

"Okay it says here that Bolin is your brother and your boyfriend." Jerry said pointing at the firebender and then the nonbender. Both teens nodded before the older man said, "Okay well he heard and seen everything, so here's Bolin." At that point Mako's whole world droppped. His little brother, the person who he was suppost to keep from harm everyday until he died, but he slept with his brother's girlfriend. The girl he had a crush on since Amon ended.

_"What have I done?"_ Mako asked his self.

* * *

**I know it's short... but you cant say I didnt give you an update... BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing:**

**MakorraLove97**

**Makorra123 **

**Krizzaaaa **

**Korra8mako **

**ManiacMily **

**Diffrentpeeps**

**Guest **

**Guest**

**The-Scarlett-Kat**

**KolbyTheFirePrincess21**

**Hiddensecret564**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**I know some people want Asami to be the Asami she was in the show and she will be. Just give it some time okay. And some people want Mako and Korra to get back together, so if you want Mako and Korra back together PM me a idea of how they should get back together.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Bolin was hurt and just down right pissed off. His brother, the one who said that he would keep him safe from anything and anyone that tried to hurt him, but that was all a lie. Sleeping with his girlfriend is keeping him safe? So much for a big brother. The earth bender kept walking and stopped at the entry of the stage. Taking one more deep breath, he walked out, said 'Hi" to Jerry, punched his brother in the stomach, and then hugged Korra. He felt bad for the avatar, because he knew how much she loved his brother and for him to sleep with Asami is just down right wrong. Bolin let go of Korra, and turned to Jerry.

"Hi Bolin. Welcome to the show." Jerry said.

"Hi Jerry." Bolin said.

"Well to start the show off, you punched your brother in the stomach." The audince went wild.

"Well he needed to get punched for what he did."

"Okay, well what about Asami?" the host asked.

"I don't really know because I can't hit a girl. So that's up to Korra." Bolin said looking at her.

"So Korra what do you say?" Jerry asked.

"Beat her! Beat her! Beat her!" the audince said over and over. Really wanted to see Asami get her ass beat again.

* * *

**hey people. so guess what twilight came out and yes I saw it. I'm going to go see it again. Anyway should i let korra beat asami's ass again? PM me if you think i should. Peace out home dogs! PS sorry for the long update :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Lin was yelling with the rest of the audience members and laughing at the same time. Maybe coming with the monk wasn't such a bad idea after all. Tenzin looked down at the floor before looking back up. Why couldn't they settle this at home?

"So, before anything happens. Bolin do you want to be with Asami?" Jerry asked. Bolin looked at Korra, then Asami, then back Jerry before answering.

"I really don't know. I can't trust her anymore." the earth bender said.

"That's fair enough. Asami do you want to be with Bolin?"

"Yes, Bolin I'm so sorry it was only a one time thing. I didn't think it would have gone that far." the non bender said with tears in her eyes. She really does love Bolin and she wants him back, some what.

"Korra do you want to work things out with Mako?" the audience was on the edge of their seats, even Tenzin was.

"No, because I can't trust him and how do I know he won't do it again?" the avatar said. Mako's world fell apart. He wanted to work things out, but only time will tell.

"Mako do you want to be with Korra?"

"I really do. But I really want Korra to trust me again." the fire bender said.

"Well I think I had enough teen drama for one day." Jerry said.

"Before we go, Jerry can I do something?" Asami asked. Jerry nodded his head as she made her way towards to the avatar.

"Do you remember that fight we had earlier?" she asked getting to close in Korra's face, for Korra's liking.

"Asami get out my face before I swing your little ass around the stage." Korra said as a warning. The audience started to laugh and yell "Beat her ass! Beat her ass!"

Then Asami did the unthinkable and slapped Korra. That's when Korra lost it and started to beat Asami's ass. The audience went wild and yelling "Jerry! Jerry!" over and over. Tenzin and Lin stood up to get a better look at the fight. Lin started laughing at Asami, and Tenzin just stood there smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Lin asked.

"Cause this is funny." Tenzin said.

Then Steve and Bob had to come back on the stage and break the fight up. While getting pulled away Korra ripped a lock of Asami's hair, before sitting in the chair like she didn't do nothing. Everyone in the audience calmed down and sat back in their seats.

"Did you learn your lesson about getting in my face?" Korra asked, while Mako and Bloin sat next to her.

"Bitch shut up."

"How you going to tell me to shut up, when your ass just got beat and your track is in my hand?" the avatar asked. She got up and threw Asami's hair in the crowd and Lin in up catching it.

"Asami I got your track!" Lin said. Everyone laughed. The show ended with questions and comments from the people and a life lesson from Jerry. The ride home was silent until dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was silent and no one broke it. Not even Ikki. Until Pema couldn't take it.

"So how was everyone's day?" she asked.

"Fun." Lin said looking at Asami's black eye.

"Asami, how did you get a black eye?" Meelo asked. The non bender was about to lie when Jinora spoke up.

"You don't have to lie. We saw what happen." Jinora said not looking up from her book.

"Well Meelo, Korra hit me." she said.

"Why did you hit her, Korra?" Ikki asked.

"Because she hit me first." the avatar simply said. The rest of dinner was silent and no one spoke a word. After dinner Korra helped Pema and Lin wash the dishes and walked to the cliff. She sat down and thought about Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

First was Bolin. She really felt bad for him. Knowing how many nights he would come in and practice asking her out. How many clothes he would try on until he got the peferct one.

Then was Asami. She was a bitch. Enough said.

Last was Mako. She really did love him. The first guy she very truly loved and cared for. Korra shook her head and looked at the full moon.

"Yue, please help me." the water bender said.

* * *

Mako was in his room thinking about Korra, Asami, and Bolin.

First was Bolin. His own brother. He really let him down and wish that he could make things right.

Next was Asami. She's a bitch. Enough said.

Last was Korra. He really did love her and wanted to make things right. But how? Mako looked into the window and saw the full moon.

"Yue, please help me." the fire bender said.

* * *

Bolin was sitting next to Pabu on the bed thinking about Mako, Korra, and Asami.

First was Mako. His own brother. Why would he do this? Was he mad about him and Asami going out?

Then was Asami. She was a bitch and Bolin didn't want anything to do with her.

Last was Korra. He felt bad for her, knowing how much she liked his brother. Looking up at the moon.

"Yue, please help me." the earth bender said.

* * *

Asami was in her room, trying to fix her hair while thinking about Bolin. Korra, and Mako.

First was Korra. They weren't even friends. But she did feel sorry for her.

Then it was Bolin. She felt bad for him. She never wanted to hurt him. But things happen. Maybe he could find someone better.

Last was Mako. No matter how much she still loved him, he would always go to the avatar. Maybe they could be together again. Maybe.

"Yue what do I do?" the non bender asked the full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Yue heard the children's prayer and told them to listen their hearts before flowing back into thin air.

* * *

"_Mako, I'm pregnant." The fire bender looked at the girl in front of him._

"_How long?" _

"_Two months." Mako ran up to the girl and hugged her. She giggled._

"_I love you Mako."_

"_I love you too Asami."_

* * *

Mako jumped up with a start. He loved Korra, not Asami.

"It was only just a dream. Just a dream." he said out loud. Little did he know that Asami had the same dream, but had a different view on it.

"Best dream ever." she said sighing.

* * *

The next morning, no one spoke a word to each other. They just ate breakfast and left to do what ever. Tenzin and Korra needed to meet up with Lin and Tarrlok about the Equalist. Bolin walked with Jinora and Ikki though the gradens. Meelo helped Pema with the dishes. Leaving Asami and Mako at the training grounds.

"Mako, I wanna get back to what you and I had. And you know you miss it." Asami said breaking the silents. Mako was about to say something until someone came apon them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's get something's clear before you read the story:**

**Chapter 1: Mako brought Korra to the Jerry Springer show to tell her that him and Asami had sex.**

**Chapter 2: Mako then told Korra about him and Asami.**

**Chapter 3: Korra was hurt and upset and she slapped Mako in the face and started to yell at him. The avatar sat backstage crying when someone's shoes came to view. **

**Chapter 4: Asami started messing with Korra and then the avatar told the non bender off.**

**Chapter 5: Mako heard everything and went to go find Korra but Asami find him first and kissed him. Korra told Mako that it was over and him and Asami can be together.**

**Chapter 6: When Asami came out, Korra attacked her.**

**Chapter 7: Jerry then tells them that Bolin's coming out and Mako feels even more bad.**

**Chapter 8: Bolin walked out on stage and punched Mako in the tummy. and then the audience wanted to see Asami get her ass beat again.**

**Chapter 9: Jerry asked the teenagers if they could work things out; Korra and Bolin said no while Mako wanted to work things out and Asami wanted to get back with Mako. After that asami slaps Korra and Korra pulled out Asami's hair. The show ends with Jerry's lesson.**

**Chapter 10: dinner was silent and Meelo asked Asami how she got the black eye and she was about to lie when Jinora told her that they saw everything. Then all the teenagers asked Yue for help.**

**Chapter 11: Mako had a dream about Asami being pregnant with his child and said he loved her, Asami had the same dream. In the morning no one said and word, and after breakfast Asami tells Mako she wants to get back together with him, until someone comes upon them. **

**Okay, Amon is still out there and Mako thought about the kiss he and Korra shared, and breaks up with Asami.**

Korra and lin walked though the upper class of the city looking for anything that happen to do with Amon. Lin looked at the young girl next to her. The earth bender felt really bad for her.

"You okay Korra?"

"I guess." the avatar said sadly.

"You need better than Mako, anyway."

"I know but I somewhat still love him."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Lin said.

"I guess." the avatar said softly.

* * *

"Dad?" Asami asked.

"Asami dear how are you?" Hiroshi asked hugging his daughter.

* * *

**That is chapter 12! Asami's part will be longer in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fine. What about you? What are you doing here?" Asami asked as she hugged Hiroshi back.

"I'm fine and a father can't see his own daughter." then the older man turned and looked at Mako.

"Mako son how have you been?" the other non bender asked and hugging the teenager.

"I've been great." the fire bender said while hugging back.

"Mako! Asami! Mommy needs you in the family room!" Meelo said.

"Well I'll let you guys go, but if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." Hiroshi said walking away.

* * *

"Bolin you need someone better than Asami." Ikki said to the earth bender after he told her and Jinora about what happen that day on Jerry.

"Yeah and maybe some other girl will come along and treat you better." Jinora added.

"Thanks guys." Bolin said smiling.

"Jinora! Ikki! Bolin! Mommy said come in the family room!" the youngest air bender said.

"Ok! Come on." Jinora said while walking away with Bolin and Ikki right behind her.

* * *

"Mommy, what's so important that you have to tell us? Where's Korra? And daddy?" Ikki asked very fast. Then Tenzin and Korra walked into the house and looked at Pema.

"We made it. what's so important?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, General Iroh is coming to visit for a few days and I want you guys to treat him like family. Understand?"

"Yes mama Pema." everyone said at one time. The mother of three **(almost four) **walked away smiling, but as she walked to her room she started to worry about the four teens behavior.


	14. Author's Note

**HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! I KNOW THAT YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS CHAPTER BUT IT'S NOT. MY COUMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAVE TO USES MY DAD'S, BUT HE HAS TO WORK A LOT SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY. IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "A STAR IS BORN." THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE ALL OF YOU. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! **


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks pasted and soon Iroh came. He was looking like the general that Korra saw at the south pole.

"Welcome to our home Iroh." Pema said well hugging the fire bender.

"Thank you Pema." Iroh hugged everyone and the three little air benders show him to his room.

"How much do you want a bet that the peace would not last long?" Lin asked the mother.

"Ten dollars."

"Deal." the two walked in the house and started dinner.

Dinner was silent, besides the kids asking Iroh about being a general. After dinner Bolin, Korra, and Iroh took the kids and Asami and Mako helped Pema clean the table.

"You guys can just dry the dishes and leave them out for the morning." Tenzin said before leaving to find his wife and children.

"Mako we really need to talk." Asami said.

"What is there to talk about?" Mako asked.

"Everything. Us! Where do we stand?"

"I told you, I'm in love with Korra, not you."

"Mako saying it and showing it are two different things."

"Asami why can't you get it though your head that I don't love you?"

"Fine, but remember that you were my first and I was your's." with that the non bender walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

"So Iroh, how long are you staying?" Korra asked the general.

"A few days."

"Oh."

"Korra, is something wrong?"

"What? No."

"Korra, we have been friends for a long time and I know when you're lying." Iroh told her when they sat under a tree. Korra told him everything. From Jerry, to the time they got home. This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

**I'm NOT DEAD. But my head was hurting so much that I have to go to the doctor. SORRY! Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Iroh stayed on the island and continued to be a general over the phone.

"Okay everyone, I have something to tell you." Tenzin said one morning.

"What is it, daddy?" Ikki asked.

"Well, you all will be starting school next Monday."

"What!?" the five teenagers said together.

"Us too daddy?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. You and your brother and sister too." Pema said.

"Meelo, you will start kindergarten."

"Ikki, you will start first grade."

"Jinora, you will start fifth grade."

"Korra, Mako, Asami, Bloin, and Iroh, you all will start your senior year in high school."

"This is not fair." Bolin said.

"How? You kids need some learning." Lin said.

"Because, you're just throwing us in high school and we never went to middle school." Asami said.

"Or other grades." Mako added.

"My judgment is final; you will wake up every morning at six and get ready. Understood?" Tenzin asked. Everyone nodded their heads before finishing their breakfast.

"Is there going to be uniform?" Korra asked.

"No." Lin said.

"K." the avatar said smiling. Everyone went to do their daily things, that was until Asami went to Korra's room.

"Hey, we need to talk." Asami said while entering the avatar's room. Naga started growling at the raven haired girl, basically telling Korra that she didn't like Asami.

"Naga, it's okay." Korra told her polar-bear dog.

"I know what Mako and I did was wrong, but I'm ready to put that behind us and be friends with you again."

"Please shove your apologies up your ass. Your not sorry."

"Ok, maybe I'm sorry ninety- five percent. But, Mako was my first boyfriend and well my first everything. But, if he's happy with you then I'll to let him go. Plus I still have to make things up with Bolin."

"Look quit the fake bull-shit and shove it up your ass like I told you the first time and don't let the door hit your plastic ass on the way out." Korra said ready to burn the girl alive. Really she didn't give a fuck about Asami or Mako, she was just happy that Iroh was here to take her mind off of all the drama. But school started soon so hope there's not that much drama.

* * *

**hi guys happy late valentine's day! hope you had a great valentine's day and this is my valentine's treat to you. k love you a guys! see you sunday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear readers,**

**I know that you guys want an update but I have sad news; I'm not going to keep writing for this story anymore. I really don't know why but I lost all interested in this story and I have to work on other stories. So if you want to write this story PM me the next chapter and I'll post it. Thank you for understanding.**

**Love, **

**Katara-zuko1714 **


End file.
